


Broken Up?

by Aeiouna



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Broken Up?

Layla loved Will. She had for years, from the day they met. They had been inseparable from first grade. Everyone knew that. They were the hot couple of the school. It was common knowledge.

What everyone didn't know was that Layla also loved Magenta.

Layla and Magenta had clicked the first day of high school. Actually, by the end of the year, they all had clicked. Will, Zach, Warren, Magenta, and her.

She had acted on her crush for Will, because it was longer and seemed more "appropriate," and Magenta was very obviously into Zach. It didn't matter. It really didn't.

Or did it? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in!"

"You busy?" Magenta asked, stepping over plants. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course, any time," Layla flopped onto her bed and patted the seat next to her for the other girl. "Something wrong?"

"Zach and I broke up," Magenta pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "But that's not really why I'm here. We broke up because I like someone else."

Layla looked confused. She really didn't know what to say. She had never had to deal with her friends breaking up, and the fact that Magenta was so nonchalant about the whole thing unnerved her.

"Yeah, but this person… well, this person likes someone else, is happy with someone else…" the typically strong Magenta was breaking down, "I hate this. I want to be with this person so bad and…"

"Magenta it's okay," Layla pulled her into a hug. She smelled so good.

Magenta nodded. "If I told you it was a girl, would you hate me?"

"I don't hate anyone Magenta," Layla smiled, "You know that. And you're my best girl friend. I could never hate you."

Magenta smiled. "Even if… even if it was you?"

Layla's heart skipped a beat. "Well, that… that'd be even better." she smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Magenta's lips.


End file.
